A New Type of Family
by TheRedWriter1313
Summary: Zak Saturday lets a girl into their home, looking for none other than his Uncle Doyle! She wants to be apart of their family, but can she prove to them that she has the right talents to do so? This is my very very very very very very VERY first story! Reviews are totally welcome!
1. Chapter 1

SS FF

Chp 1

It's been three years since I literally got the Kur beaten out of me, and to be honest, not much has changed. I still go on missions with mom, dad, Fisk, Komodo, and sometimes even Uncle Doyle, but it has gotten tougher since I can no longer control the cryptids. That just means I've gotten stronger though, physically as well as mentally. It's pretty sweet, and I think Wadi likes it just as much as I do. However, with each awesome workout I get, comes great soreness. Just like my dad said to me when he first told me that he and mom thought I was supposed to save the world, "With each action comes an equal and opposite reaction." Well, really those were Newton's words, but I heard them from dad first.

That soreness that I'm talking about, it's happening right now. Yesterday, we had a humongous fall out trying to defend our airship from a flock of iguana-like bats with bug eyes. Trust me, nothing like a good defense to make you use all of your strength. I definitely pushed myself past my limit, so as result, I was laying on the couch, heating pads covering every inch of me, groaning and moaning in complete agony. Was I being a little overdramatic? Well, yeah, but what else was I supposed to do? Fisk was sleeping, Komodo was chasing beetles, my parents were in the lab, and Doyle…well, actually, Doyle's right beside me, with the t.v. on full blast. Every so often he'll look over and tell me to suck it up, and I just groan louder. Uncle Doyle is still one of the coolest people I know, and he's always pretty wild, but today I guess we both just kind of felt lazy and irritated.

After a few moments of just sitting there, the room went completely silent.

"Hey, Drew, what gives?" Uncle Doyle snarled. Oh my god, if this sibling rivalry shit happens again, I don't care how sore I am, I am sprinting to my room.

"What gives is that we have a visitor," mom snapped, lifting a brow, "She was knocking on the wall outside. We want Zak to check it out, see if it's just some kid goofing around or not."

"But mom," I let out a prolonged groan, "why me? I'm so sore from yesterday!"

"Because she looks around your age, and a nice quick stretch will be good for those aching bones," she says, sauntering over and pecking my forehead. I wipe away at where she kissed.

"Mom, stop it with those kisses, I'm not eleven anymore."

"I will kiss my baby boy as I please, and you will do as I say. Now, go see what that girl wants."

Since I know better than to challenge mom on the little stuff, I slowly push myself up off the couch and limp to the exit.

"Hey, if she's cute and eighteen, don't be afraid to bring her in," Uncle Doyle called out jokingly. I would've laughed with him, if mom hadn't slapped him upside the head, so instead I laughed at him.

Once I was outside, I walked opposite of the cliff, to the main sector of the wall. Once there, I heard a faint humming. It wasn't like an electrical hum from one of dad's inventions, it was more like a melody. It was actually kind of pretty.

I logged into the security system to let me see who was on the other side of the wall, and first thing I see are these rose red curls, almost completely blocking her face. All I could see of her face were pink stained lips. She wasn't exactly short, but she definitely wasn't tall.

"Hey, look up," I spoke into the microphone, alerting her of my presence, "To your right."

Her head flicked up, curls bouncing everywhere, and immediately I'm pierced by bright, baby blue eyes, framed by an angular, heart-shaped face, and freckles spreading from cheek to cheek, crawling up to her forehead and sneaking down her neck. She stared straight into my mind through the security camera, with a stern look on her features.

"Do you know this man?" she asked holding up a picture of, I couldn't believe it, Uncle Doyle.

This girl was only about my age, in the middle of a forest, somehow by my house, and asking for my uncle. It seemed pretty suspicious, so I questioned, "Why?"

"I need to talk to him," she replied, her eyes lighting up with energy.

"Do you have any weapons?" I had to ask, this was all really vague.

"Weapons, why would I-? No, okay, I don't! Every time I ask for him, people get super defensive like I'm going to destroy something! What has he done? Where has he been? Why is everyone so terrified?! Look I don't have anything with me, just some food, clothes, money, a journal, and my ukulele, which I'm not going to waste by hitting some meathead on the temple with! Is this man here or not?!" she was so enraged, it was interesting. One moment, she was so calm and professional, the next, I struck an invisible chord and boom went the dynamite. I had to let her in, if not solely to see how she'll treat my uncle.

"Yeah, he's in here. Hold on a sec," I say punching in the code, watching the doors slide open with ease. She stands there, cheeks puffed and bottom lip in a pout still from her rant earlier. While she's still, I take time to notice her outfit. Black leggings, gray combat boots, a muted blue tunic, and a bright pink backpack. She was dressed really casually. She clutches the picture of Doyle in one hand, and absently rubs the neck of her ukulele in the other. She moves, finally, stuffing the picture of Doyle in the side pocket of her backpack, and then holding out that same hand.

"Felicity Anne Carver," she introduced. I took her hand and firmly shook it.

"Zak Saturday. Come on, I'll show you to him."


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

"Yo, Doyle!" I shout into the living room, turning off the t.v. again, "This one's for you."

At first, he looks our way extremely annoyed, but then he catches sight of Felicity, and he grows a slick smirk on his features. He stands up and moseys up to her, keeping a cool composure.

"So, you're lookin' for me?" he asks raising a brow, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I am," Felicity answers, a stern expression never leaving her face, "You are Doyle Blackwell, right?"

"That's what people call me," Doyle says, winking at her. The wink seemed to pull her out of her serious composure, making her face go as red as her hair. Whether it was from embarrassment or anger, I had no idea, but it was pretty funny. I had to let out a chuckle, and luckily nobody heard me.

"Wait a second, are you planning on trying to flirt with me?!" she gags, pointing at him in complete disgust.

"Is that a problem, sweetheart?" Doyle teased. Yeah, actually, this was getting kind of gross.

"Um, actually a pretty big one," Felicity snarled, "I guess you don't see the family resemblance."

Wait.

Doyle was put back by that comment, and stopped trying to look cool. He blinked a few times, straightened up, and started scratching the back of his head.

"What?" he gasped out after several moments.

"Oh, come on. Did you even notice the red hair and pointed nose? What about the pale skin and sharp jawline? Don't you ever look at yourself once in a while? Do you even remember mom?" each question she spurt out was like a gunfire, quick and painful. For Doyle, at least.

"What...what was your name again?" he asked.

"Felicity Anne Carver. I'm from a small town in Texas, the same one where you met mom," she answered, her face gaining its normal coloring.

"Carver...Carver...Texas...Moxie?" Doyle's dark eyes opened up. Felicity solemnly nodded.

"Moxie Carver, from Shottsburg. That was during the mining gig with the Comanche stones. You know, while I was still with Van Rook. Damn, how long ago was that?"

"18 years ago. Plus a few months," Felicity spoke up, snapping Doyle out of his reminiscing, "Mom loved you, you know. Then she hated you, for just leaving like that. Then she ha-holy mother of all that is gracious what is that?"

Felicity's sob-story was interrupted by Fisk walking into the room. They both froze looking at each other, trying to decipher if they were friend or foe.

Fisk babbled something to me, and I spoke to Felicity, reminding both her and Doyle that I had witnessed their meeting, "Felicity, meet the great and lovable Fiskerton Phantom. We call him Fisk, and he's my brother. Adopted, obviously."

"Hah-too!" Fisk waved in a friendly manner. Felicity waved back, timidly, still unsure of what to make of Fisk.

"And what about you? Are you one of his kids too?" she asked me.

"No, no. I'm his nephew."

"Well it's wonderful to meet you, cuz," Felicity greeted me again, a big smile gracing her face.

"Well, Felicity, I think it would be best if we discuss matters somewhere else. Alone. We have a lot to talk about," Doyle suggested, placing a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off.

"I'm sorry, but I am not about to let you treat me like your child, when all my life you've never been my father," Felicity snapped, face going back into that icy stare, "But I do agree with your reasoning. Please, lead the way, _Doyle_."

They then left the room, to go someplace in our house to discuss their situation and what not. That's when I decided to go inform my parents.

"So…"my mom starts off, as I saunter into the lab, "did you find out who that girl was?"

"Yep."

"Was she just messing around?"

"Nope, she was all business."

"And what does that mean?" Mom and Dad turned to me, looking me dead in the face, telling me that beating around the bush was not an option right now.

"Oh, nothing. Anyways Doyle has an 18 year old daughter," I state as straight-faced as I could. Mom almost fell over in her chair.

"What?!"

"That girl outside? She was looking for Doyle. He went on this mission with Van Rook about 18 years ago, got some lady pregnant, and now that kid is here somewhere in the house, talking to Doyle."

Mom and Dad were nearly frozen to their spots, until we all had the same thoughts and dashed to the security room, to try and find Doyle and Felicity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3

Mom and Dad were frantically looking for Felicity and Doyle on the monitors, bouncing around the room, looking at different screens, but I was the one who found them. Doyle had decided to take Felicity into the greenhouse room, and was keeping an eye on all the plants in case any of them got especially frisky. Felicity however paid no attention and just kept talking.

"Before she married this guy a few years ago, you're all she would talk about. 'Oh Felicity, you look so much like him'. 'Felicity, darling, don't you ever make my mistake'. 'Felicity, that man was the best worst thing in my life, and if I ever see him again, I'm shoving coal right up his-'"

"Alright, alright, your mom hates me. That's…that's understandable. I just kind of-"

"Left one night without a trace. No letter, no phone call, nothing. I've heard this story a thousand times, what I want to know is why you left. How could you break her heart like that without an explanation?! She just woke up one day, and it was like you never even existed! But she knew better. Because in place of a note, or a call, or just a good old fashioned good bye…you left me."

This was so emotional. Felicity looked on the verge of tears, and I looked up to my parents. These people have been protecting me, loving me, and raising me as best they could, together. As a team. I could never imagine only having one of them by my side, and then find the other one in a place as weird as a shielded mansion on the very edge of a forest, seven states away from my home.

"I knew she never said it, and she never will, but having me ruined her life. She's such a talented violinist. She could be starring in Carnegie Hall right now, playing the strings like an angel," Felicity sniffed.

"Her violin? That's nothing compared to her voice," Doyle cut in, shocking me and my parents a bit. Even Felicity brought her head up in astonishment.

"Her voice is as smooth as silk, as rich as pure cocoa, and as beautiful as her eyes," he continued. He chuckled, "Well, as your eyes, too."

I couldn't see Doyle's face because of the camera, but he sounded so distant. His voice was low, and quiet. I could barely hear it. I could see Felicity though, and she looked just as astonished as I felt, with a single tear rolling ever so slowly down one side of her nose.

She wiped away the one tear, "You sound like you still love her."

"Well, I reminisce about what could've been from time to time. I never even gave thought that I had left behind a kid. I was so young. We both were."

"How old were you? I know mom was sixteen, but she didn't remember your age."

"I was a mere fifteen year old. I liked me them older women," I could _feel_ the smirk Doyle gave Felicity, and I saw the same disgusted look on Felicity's face when she first spoke to Doyle. I looked over to my parents and saw that my Dad was trying to keep a straight face, and Mom looked just about ready to smack Doyle. Again.

"Now's not the time for jokes like that," Felicity gagged, "you still haven't told me why you left."

Doyle got serious again, and spoke in a very timid tone, "Well, see, that's a bit hard to explain. I don't want you to think I'm kidding you, because I wouldn't be. It's all very unbelievable…"

Doyle then proceeded to tell Felicity his life story. From when he and Mom got separated on Mount Everest, to when he got recruited by Van Rook, to when he started working with us, then about three years ago with Argost and Kur, and everything in between. When he was done, Felicity looked pretty overwhelmed.

"Well…" she started, "I don't know if I can believe you.."

Doyle looked down, I guess defeatedly.

"But," Felicity added, "I do believe that...Fisk-thing I saw in the living room."

"C'mon," Doyle snickered, patting her shoulder, "Meet your aunt and uncle, I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Sure," Felicity agreed, trying to keep up with Doyle's long strides.

That's when I realized what he said. Doyle was taking Felicity to meet Mom and Dad, and he thought they were in the lab. Or, he thought they were anywhere but spying on him.

I turn around to try to warn them, but they've already left me and Fisk alone in the security room.

"Hoo-da bada bohd?" Fisk asked me, loosely translating to _'Are we gonna go with them?'_

"Of course, furball! To the lab!" I announce jumping on his back. I may have been sixteen, but Fisk could still throw me around like a rag doll.

"Oo dah hab!" he repeated, and we shot down the hallway.


End file.
